Episode 1070 (25th December 1994)
Plot Pauline tries to convince Nellie to spend Christmas with her and the family, and even offers an invitation to Jules. She turns down the offer and seems to be thrilled to see what Jules has in store for her as she looks forward to her and Jules' dual Christmas together. There is a pessimistic atmosphere in The Queen Vic as Sharon tries to get through to Grant but he remains cold and bitter towards her, and he is furious when he discovers she still hasn't signed the divorce papers and promptly eagers her to speed up the process. Nigel is entirely into the youthful Christmas spirit as he seems to take more enjoyment with Clare's new toy, than Clare herself. Meanwhile, Debbie is greedy for turkey, and Nigel gets down to business. Alan's distressed about David attending the Jacksons' Christmas dinner. While Pat can't wait to get, the day done and dusted. Sharon has another attempt to get through to Grant which ends in another catastrophe when he begins smashing up plates. Nellie is astonished when she uncovers that Jules has organised for them to spend Christmas at the Community Centre with a group of people of a similar age and Ethel and Blossom. The Butchers make it over to No.25 and almost immediately, both parties are ambushed by an awkward atmosphere. Arthur reminisces about the 'good' old Christmas', and down-to-earth Michelle brings the enlightened illusion to a head. Nellie's got a permanent frown at the Community Centre as she's left alone with Ethel who spills romantic gestures about Jules. Sanjay spends the day with Gita and Sharmilla, and the day ends with the pair opening old doors as they share a passionate kiss. Natalie opens up to Ricky that she made up Derek; the sight of Ricky and Bianca all over each other all the time made her feel withdrawn. Nellie lightens up when her and Jules share a dance, enjoying the day to a whole new level. Sharon hits the bottle and lets her dignity down in the process. As she slowly softens Grant down and leans in for a kiss, but is almost immediately pushed away and opened up to a few home-truths on Phil's side of the story. The atmosphere at the Jacksons' soon chirps up, and Sharon begins to pack her bags and prepares to leave, taking the savings from the Vic in the process. The Square gather for harmony while Sharon departs in a cab. Grant discovers she's signed the divorce papers. Cast Regular cast *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Nellie - Elizabeth Kelly *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *David - Michael French *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Blossom - Mona Hammond *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Carol - Lindsey Coulson *Alan - Howard Antony *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Janine - Alexia Demetriou *Sanjay - Deepak Verma *Gita - Shobu Kapoor *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Debbie - Nicola Duffett *Clare - Gemma Bissix *Martin - Jon Peyton-Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Sharmilla - Priya Bilkhu (Uncredited) *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy (Uncredited) *Billie - Devon Anderson (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *41 Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and porch *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Walford Community Centre *George Street Notes *This episode was broadcasted on a Sunday at 6.15pm as part of a Christmas special. *The closing credits for this episode run longer than usual, with the entire theme tune being played. The credits last 1' 05" seconds, just over twice as long as usual. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The season of goodwill comes to the Square. In among the festivities, Gita has a surprise for Sanjay; Ethel has some advice for Nellie; and Grant has a present for Sharon. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,880,000 viewers (1st place). Noteworthy dialogue Ethel Skinner (reminiscing about the old Christmas'): "It wasn't like it is today, all these McDoogles all over the place." --- Ethel Skinner (about Jules Tavernier): "He can pull my cracker any day. Oooh, you just wait until I get my hands on the mistletoe. He won't know what's hit him." --- Nigel Bates (surrounded by awkward silence): "What we doing? Having a minute silence for the turkey?" Category:1994 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns